The use of concrete as a building material for foundations has been long established. It is almost indestructible and will last a lifetime in even the harshest of environmental conditions. It is often seen being used on crawlspace walls. Such application requires the building of complicated form work to hold the concrete while it hardens. Such applications also require the use of reinforcing rebar for strength as well. As one could easily imagine, the preparation to pour such walls takes a great deal of time and effort resulting in many days on a construction schedule. Many contractors turn to the use of cinderblock walls to help reduce this time. However, cinderblock walls are well-known to fail and leak over time. Accordingly, there exists a need for a concrete system by which the strength and durability features of solid concrete walls can be provided in crawlspace applications without the costly or time consuming preparation process.
Various proposed methods of using pre-cast concrete wall sections for construction purposes have been attempted. However, none of these methods have been successful at overcoming the inherent disadvantages and deficiencies associated with concrete structures.